In many industries there exists a need for a device capable of automatically recording the date and time at which all or a portion of a container is partially rotated to allow dumping of the contents of the container. For example, when waste management companies are hired to remove trash from an office complex, the contract typically specifies the number of days per week on which the trash must be removed. However, it is difficult to monitor these activities.
A need exists for a device which can sense when a container has been rotated any predetermined amount, thus providing a record of the event. Such a device should record the time and date of the rotation event. Further, a need exists for a device which will transmit this data to a receiver when interrogated. A need also exists for a device which can transmit an identifier assigned to the particular container. Such a device should also be able to store this information for later retrieval.